High School Geass
by Ryuusei Harukaze
Summary: If you had the power to change the world, would you be a divine or a devil? That is the choice angst-ridden Sharpay Evans has to make as she begins a quest to make the world hers...


HIGH SCHOOL GEASS

**HIGH SCHOOL GEASS**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical or Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion (コードギアス：反逆のルルーシュ). High School Musical is a property of Disney Inc. Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion is a property of Sunrise co.

**Chapter 1 – The Succubus flies with Red Wings (****赤く翼のサッカバース****)**

Sitting in her room, shaking and frothing with anger, is a broken Sharpay Evans. Ever since that "freaky genius girl" came into her life, it had just been going downhill. She took the picture of Gabriella kissing Troy and slammed it on the table. She took out a penknife and began to cut on Gabriella's image. Unable to do anything else, she threw her head back and yelled in agony.

Sharpay then decided to take a walk to calm herself. It had been like this ever since her prom, at which she had been rejected by the guy of her dreams, Troy Bolton. She hated the world and became a much bitter person, not that she already wasn't…

_That Gabriella_, Sharpay thought, _if only I had the power to destroy her… if it wasn't for her…_

"Ouch!" came a voice. Sharpay realized that she had bumped into a young gentleman and landed on the ground facing him.

"Sorry!" Sharpay said. She looked at the young man closely and saw that he had beautiful features. Shoulder-length black hair which was neatly kept, bright purple eyes, he looked exactly like a prince.

Blushing, Sharpay tried to run away. She could not think about any other guy but Troy.

"Hold up!" called the young man.

Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks. The young man walked up to her. He studied her with a somewhat peculiar look.

"What is a lovely princess like you doing out here at a time like this?" asked the charming gentleman, "Something bothering you?"

"Well…"

"Your life has been going downhill because of someone?"

Sharpay's eyes widened in shock. _How did he know that?_

"I know everything, Sharpay Evans…" replied the boy, as if he could read her thoughts.

He held Sharpay's half-open jaw gently and stroked her beautiful, silky blonde hair. Suddenly, Sharpay saw many familiar images of history. World wars, rebellions, industrial downfalls, all the misery that happened in the world.

"If you could change the world, would you be a divine, or a devil?" the teen's voice echoed through her head as she stood amongst those images.

"I…I don't know…" Sharpay replied. Then, she suddenly remembered the main reason for her misery – the world's hatred toward her. She gained confidence and said, "But if the world is to be changed, I will be the one to change it! For I know what is right and what is wrong!"

"Then let's make a contract…" the gentleman replied, "Your power, in exchange for a benefit of me…"

--

The next day, at East High School, Sharpay was walking and strutting through the halls of the school. This time, not with fake arrogance, but with real confidence. She ignored the little whispers and gossips that she couldn't hear and sashayed straight up to where Troy was standing with Gabriella, Taylor and Chad.

"Hi, Troy!" Sharpay purred as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hey, get lost, Ice Queen! Troy's official with Gabriella now, don't you know?" Chad stood between Sharpay and Troy.

"Yeah! Now stop trying to steal Troy from Gabby and get the hell outta our sight!" Taylor scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sharpay gave a fake apology. Then, she looked Taylor and Chad in their eyes and said, "All I heard was that you guys were going to make out with hot, steamy moves and post a video of it online!"

Suddenly, a pattern of wings formed on Sharpay's left eye. Then, as if they were brainwashed, Chad took out his camera phone and began making out with Taylor as he recorded the process.

An evil smirk appeared on Sharpay's face. This was the day a princess of darkness was born…

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: **Well, suddenly got the idea while thinking "If only Sharpay had Geass, Troypay would come true!" Then I thought up this marvelous idea. Anyway, I think this might be a short fic. I think the most I'll be writing for this fic would be 5 chapters, sorry folks!


End file.
